Steven Spielberg
'''Steven Spielberg' (ur. 18 grudnia 1946 w Cincinnati, USA) – reżyser, scenarzysta i producent filmowy, jest reżyserem filmów o Indianie Jonesie. Od wczesnego dzieciństwa fascynowała go sztuka filmowa. Swój pierwszy pełnometrażowy film - "Firelight" - nakręcił w wieku 18 lat. W 1966 rozpoczął studia na wydziale anglistyki na Stanowym Uniwersytecie w Kalifornii w Long Beach. W wieku 21 lat nakręcił 24-minutowy film "Amblin", który w 1969 roku zdobył nagrodę na festiwalu w Wenecji. Dzięki temu filmowi podpisał siedmioletni kontrakt ze studiem Universal, przerywając jednocześnie naukę w college'u. Początkowo kręcił filmy telewizyjne i seriale, by w 1971 nakręcić swój pierwszy znaczący duży film - "Pojedynek na szosie". W 1974 roku do kin wszedł "Sugarland Express", będący jego debiutem na dużym ekranie. Następnym filmem Spielberga były "Szczęki", które kosztowały 10 milionów dolarów, a osiągnęły wpływy przekraczające 470 mln dolarów. W 1977 roku na ekrany wszedł pierwszy film science fiction w dorobku reżysera - "Bliskie spotkania trzeciego stopnia". Zdobył on osiem nominacji i dwa Oscary. Razem z George'm Lucasem stworzył postać Indiany Jonesa wykreowaną przez Harrisona Forda. Na przygody Indiany Jonesa składają się cztery filmy : "Poszukiwacze zaginionej Arki" (1981), "Indiana Jones i świątynia zagłady" (1984), "Indiana Jones i ostatnia krucjata" (1989) i "Indiana Jones i Królestwo Kryształowej Czaszki" (2008). Ta część miała swoją premierę 22 Maja na festiwalu w Cannes. W 1984 roku założył niezależną wytwórnię "Amblin Entertainment",a w 1994 roku wraz z Davidem Geffen'em i Jeffreyem Katzenberg'em "DreamWorks" - firmę zajmującą się produkcją filmów i programów multimedialnych. Został dwukrotnie nagrodzony Oscarem za reżyserię "Listy Schindlera" (1993) i "Szeregowca Ryana" (1998). Często współpracuje z operatorem polskiego pochodzenia – Januszem Kamińskim (który stworzył także zdjęcia do nowej części przygód Indiany Jonesa "Indiana Jones i Królestwo Kryształowej czaszki"). Na wniosek polskich dzieci, Międzynarodowa Kapituła nadała mu godność Kawalera Orderu Uśmiechu. Odznaczenie odebrał w krakowskim studiu TVP. Jego nazwisko pochodzi od nazwy miasta w Austrii, gdzie w XVII wieku mieszkali jego przodkowie - węgierscy Żydzi. Ma trzy młodsze siostry - Annie, Sue i Nancy. Prywatnie Spielberg jest żonaty z Kate Capshaw (odtwórczynią roli Willie Scott) z którą ma troje dorastających dzieci. Z wcześniejszego małżeństwa, ma jeszcze syna Maxa. Filmografia Reżyser * Ostatnia broń (The Last Gun, 1959) * Escape to Nowhere (1961) * Fighter Squad (1961) * Firelight (1964) * Slipstream (1967) * Amblin' (1968) * The Name of the Game (1968-1971) * Night Gallery (1969) * Marcus Welby, lekarz medycyny (Marcus Welby, M.D., 1969-1976) * Night Gallery (1970-1973) * Pojedynek na szosie (Duel, 1971) * Psychiatrist, The (1971) * Columbo: Morderstwo z książki (Columbo: Murder by the Book, 1971) * Owen Marshall: Counselor at Law (1971-1974) * Something Evil (1972) * Savage (1973) * Sugarland Express (The Sugarland Express, 1974) * Szczęki (Jaws, 1975) * Bliskie spotkania trzeciego stopnia (Close Encounters of the Third Kind, 1977) * 1941 (1979) * Poszukiwacze zaginionej arki (Raiders of the Lost Ark, 1981) * E.T. (E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial, 1982) * Strefa mroku (Twilight Zone: The Movie, 1983) * Indiana Jones i Świątynia Zagłady (Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom, 1984) * Kolor purpury (The Color Purple, 1985) * Niesamowite historie (Amazing Stories, 1985-1987) * Imperium Słońca (Empire of the Sun, 1987) * Indiana Jones i ostatnia krucjata (Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade, 1989) * Na zawsze (Always, 1989) * Visionary, The (1990) * Hook (1991) * Amazing Stories: Book One (1992) * Lista Schindlera (Schindler's List, 1993) * Park Jurajski (Jurassic Park, 1993) * American Film Institute Salute to Clint Eastwood, The (1996) * Zaginiony Świat:Park Jurajski (The Lost World: Jurassic Park, 1997) * Amistad (1997) * Szeregowiec Ryan (Saving Private Ryan, 1998) * Nieukończona podróż (The Unfinished Journey, 1999) * A.I. Sztuczna inteligencja (Artificial Intelligence: AI, 2001) * Raport mniejszości (Minority Report, 2002) * Złap mnie, jeśli potrafisz (Catch Me if You Can, 2002) * Terminal (The Terminal, 2004) * Wojna światów (War of the Worlds, 2005) * Monachium (Munich, 2005) * Indiana Jones i Królestwo Kryształowej Czaszki (Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull, 2008) Scenarzysta * Ostatnia broń (The Last Gun, 1959) * Escape to Nowhere (1961) * Fighter Squad (1961) * Battle Squad (1961) * Firelight (1964) * Slipstream (1967) * Amblin' (1968) * Ace Eli and Rodger of the Skies (1973) * Sugarland Express (The Sugarland Express, 1974) * Bliskie spotkania trzeciego stopnia (Close Encounters of the Third Kind, 1977) * Duch (Poltergeist, 1982) * Niesamowite historie (Amazing Stories, 1985-1987) * Goonies (The Goonies, 1985) * A.I. Sztuczna inteligencja (Artificial Intelligence: AI, 2001) * Park Jurajski 3 (Jurassic Park III, 2001) Kategoria:Ekipa filmowa